


Dice, Family, and Destiny

by RubinaLadybug



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: Manga centric. Dungeon Dice Monsters was a game designed to challenge Yugi for his Puzzle. Even though grave challenges were set by a family who wanted Yugi’s Puzzle, Yugi handed out his friendship towards Duke. When the young game designer doesn’t attend school, Yugi and Joey go visit him. One shot!
Kudos: 3





	Dice, Family, and Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction. Even though Duke served a different purpose in the manga, and while I don't care much for Dungeon Dice Monsters, I like his character. Enjoy!

**Dice, Family, and Destiny**

The final bell for the school day blared. Before the students of Domino High were officially released, their teacher distributed handouts for homework. Sitting at his seat, Yugi accepted the stack in front of him and passed the rest along. Turning around, he spotted an empty seat in the next row. Desks not occupied with students were common due to sick days, transfers, and dropouts. But one seat kept his focus.

“Can I get an extra handout?” he requested towards his professor. Once he received his paper, he carefully placed them into his brown backpack. He stood up and placed his straps over his svelte shoulders.

“Yug, you ready to head out?” Joey asked as he came up to the petite adolescent. He carried a reclined smile while he held his book bag by its handle over his bucolic shoulder.

“Yup,” Yugi nodded.

“Then let’s get going. I can’t wait to see this new game!”

The two euphorically exited the white building. Finally returning to school, the small adolescent rapturous demeanor played through his facial expression; he was glad the long day was completed. He had been in the hospital after receiving a number of burns. And to help him adjust back to regular life, his friends helped him out with his school work. They had also visited him while he resided in the hospital. He appreciated having them, and he was beholden to have his treasure part of his life again.

“What else has the doctor say?” Joey asked, allowing his feet to naturally project his body while his mind focused on his friend.

“Not much,” Yugi replied, trotting alongside his tall companion. “Grandpa just made for me a follow up appointment. They want to make sure I’m doing ok.”

His Puzzle lightly bounced against his bantam form. They chatted jovially as they carried on towards Yugi’s place. Yugi was grateful to have such a caring friend, and Joey was glad his friend was alive even though he had been caught in a burning building. The once innocent appearance of a new game store made it seem like inexorable competition between two stores, but something sinister lied underneath.

The Black Crown was across the street from the Turtle. Built on top of the first story was a wooden cutout of a clown. The mascot’s hands were held in front of its body and behind a gold-colored crown that carried the store’s name. It had violet and black stripped puffy sleeves and a red jester’s hat with bells. With the wide building selling the latest and exclusive games, it made a prime rival for the Turtle game store.

Keeping his focus on the large store, Yugi strode his legs closer to that structure.

Joey noticed. He saw his friend insouciantly passed the streetlight where they typically cross. He had grown accustomed to his companion performing strange acts when he drew his focus elsewhere. Sometimes the airy act was due to the small teen talking alongside his hidden companion.

“Yug, aren’t we going over to your place?” he asked as he caught up easily.

“We are,” Yugi replied, his eyes focused on his target. “I just want to give Duke his homework so he doesn’t fall far behind in school.”

The teen stood in front of the clean windows and waited for them to open. They remained shut. He spotted the building’s sign indicating its hours. The store should be open. He looked inside, hoping to spot someone who could grant him access. He only found the counter and a few items on display. He didn’t notice a camera watching his and his friend’s appearance.

“It might be that nobody’s home.” Joey guessed. “He might be out making some hotshot deal for his games.”

“Maybe…” Yugi mumbled. He doubted that idea since the adolescent with jet black hair would have thrown a celebration. He was appreciative a new friend had visited him while he spent a couple of days in the hospital. He wanted to ensure his new companion was well, especially after all that had happened. “I hope that the teacher doesn’t yell at him for not doing any homework.”

“It’s great that you want to help him out, but you might need to wait and give it to him another time.”

“Yeah, looks like it.”

Just as the two were about to leave, the clear doors parted. The teens looked at each other befuddled. Assuming this was an indication that one of the store owners was home, they walked inside.

Yugi looked around, wondering where anyone was.

“Hey, Duke, we brought you your homework.” he greeted for his introduction.

No one gave a reply. Not an employee, a security guard, or even the man dressed in costume.

“Maybe he’s meeting his out of town business partners for coffee,” Joey guessed.

“But why would the doors open?” Yugi countered.

“Because, someone is home,” responded a masculine voice.

The two turned around. They spotted an adolescent of average height. He wore a rossa corsa vest over his charcoal shirt. Over his forehead was a red headband with black diamonds connected horizontally. His raven-colored hair was pulled into a high, lose ponytail. Dropping from his neck was his own pendant, a sword that swept through a clown’s mask. His face normally displayed a haughty grin, but his attitude now appeared somber. His mesmerizing emerald eyes showed a bit of remorse.

“Hey, Duke,” Yugi greeted.

“How’s the latest deal with your game coming along?” Joey grinned.

The adolescent storeowner bequeathed his guests a confused look, so Yugi stepped in, “We missed you at school. I brought a handout from class.”

“Oh, thanks,” Duke mumbled impassive. He was aware of the pair making an extra trip to visit him despite the two stores built close by. He invited them into the home portion of the structure to offer some hospitality and so Yugi could properly hand him the homework.

As the young game designer led the duo in, Yugi noticed Duke’s conversion in appearance. “ _Our friendship has grown since Duke started to attend Domino High and since he has passion for gaming. I’m glad my friendship with everyone is expanding to new people. I like talking with everyone and watching them as they would just be themselves. I’ve even miss how Duke would often rub in the fact of how many girls he has impressed compared to Joey. It’s kinda funny. I wonder what’s been up with Duke lately._ ”

The group settled in a new room. The cerise carpet complimented the mantis walls with a few hanging posters of Duel Monsters. In one corner on top of a desk was a laptop. Yugi and Joey sat on a two-cushion couch. In front of them was a low table with some dice on top. The two guests placed their belongings down to appear like they were not in a hurry. The space they now resided in was not touched by the vengeful flames.

“Psst, Yug,” Joey whispered as their host left the room. “Are you just gonna drop off the worksheet and then leave? I think something’s up with Duke.”

“I noticed that, too,” Yugi replied softly, his concern showing. “Maybe we should stay a bit and see what’s up.”

Their eyes turned hearing someone coming through.

Duke entered with a tray that carried three mugs. The rich aroma of fresh coffee suffused the room. He also brought along a small case of sugar packets and a small pot of cream. He positioned the tray on the table in a free space and took a seat on a single cushion sofa. His laced hands together rested over his legs.

Understanding his company was studying him, he asked coolly, “How have things been at school?”

“Just the same.” Yugi replied, holding his warm mug. “Some students aren’t in class because there’s a bug going around. Do you have it?”

Duke shook his head. He didn’t want the attention to be on him for once, so he quickly changed the subject. “Has your store gotten anything interesting?”

“I think my grandpa has gotten a few new old fashion games. I think he believes that he can continue to compete with your store by selling the older versions of some games.” Yugi added with a quick laugh, “He enjoys your Dungeon Dice Monster game and Duel Monsters, but he still has pride in old games.”

Duke gave a tiny smile, one to demonstrate politeness over contentment.

“Well, since you’re not busy with a game deal, want to play a game?” Yugi offered. “Me and Joey are heading over to my place. You’re welcome to come.”

“Maybe next time.”

Yugi picked up his host’s eyes changing to the phone and to the clock. He figured the adolescent was waiting for something important, but he was concerned over the anxiety written on his friend’s face. Since the game designer did not have a meeting, he pondered what rattled the teen’s head. He asked politely, “Duke, is everything ok?”

The teen with black hair sighed despondently. He knew he could trust his friends as they displayed candid concern towards him. “It’s my dad. He’s in the hospital right now.”

“He is?!” Joey howled.

“What’s wrong?!” Yugi yelled.

“He fell down the stairs and broke his hip.”

Silence invaded the room.

Everyone understood the old man’s physical condition. An apprentice tried to face his master in a dangerous game, Devil’s Board Game. The object of the setup was to bet a number of years before moving a piece across the board. The apprentice lost. He forcibly aged fifty years in one night, leaving him an old man.

“How is he?” Yugi asked softly.

“I don’t know.” Duke reluctantly disclosed. “He’s fallen before, but nothing like this has happened. And because of his body’s age…”

He trailed off, unable to complete he thought. The bond between the father and son had slowly been rebuilding. The faux relationship dissipated right after Duke saw his father’s true form: a man consumed by greed for the Puzzle and his desire for revenge. The man dressed as the store’s mascot had cast away his son upon his defeat against a member of the Muto family. He kidnapped Yugi, drafting him to participate in a deadly game. The Devil’s Board Game had been lost during the fire. Once the flames were quelled and the inspection had been completed, all that remained from the pieces was a black hand. No more souls could be tormented by the wicked game.

“Duke,” Yugi whispered sympathetically. The teen with green eyes had left class early or arrived late whenever he needed to help out his dad.

“He’s the only family I have,” Duke confessed, his eyes clamped in angst and fist curled in anger. “I was only brought into this world to avenge my dad. I don’t know who my mom is. My dad had already aged, so I don’t know how he convinced any girl to have me.”

Joey turned away holding no response. He hated how Yugi was treated. He knew that if it wasn’t for the Devil’s Board Game, he wouldn’t have been able to free the Puzzle from its trap. He had used the creepily constructed black hand as a lever to eradicate the pin from entombing the Puzzle.

Yugi looked down at his Puzzle. Duke was someone who confronted him because he had solved the Puzzle. Though he never wanted to be separated from his treasure, and though the trials were stimulating, a part of him was glad someone wanted to face his own skills. He held great empathy. “Duke, just so you know, whatever happens, I’ll be there to help out.”

The boy with black hair stared at the small teen. He recalled his father telling him how Yugi helped subdue the flames on his costume despite what he had done to the adolescent. The man had tried to choke the teen with his own necklace; he even dragged him into a hidden room, imposing him to play a dangerous game. He was glad the teen forgave his and his dad’s actions, and he was glad to have a friend who enjoyed gaming. Even now Yugi continued to treat him like a friend.

The phone rang.

Yugi and Joey remained mute as Duke answered it.

“Hello?” he said to the other line. He remained quiet, listening intently. His mind drifted from his guests to his awaited information.

Yugi and Joey watched. They picked up their mugs and proceeded to drink it. They tried not to eavesdrop, or make it appear like they were, but not many words were exchange from their end.

Yugi’s eyes fell onto some dice left on the table. He immediately knew from the colors and designs on each cube that they were designated for Dungeon Dice Monsters. His own game against Duke was an exhilarating one. He had done him and his other self well.

The phone was placed back up.

Duke turned around and smiled. “My dad’s fine.”

The duo smiled back relieved.

“So, Duke,” Yugi began. “My grandpa was going to show Joey a new game. Why don’t you join us?”

The tall adolescent turned his gaze towards Yugi’s puzzle. His father had urged him to win a prized possession based on the skills of a player, and he wanted to test his own abilities. He had heard about the other Yugi whose dexterities were among the greatest; he even had opportunities to see the other soul in action.

“ _Yugi never wanted the powers granted from the Puzzle nor did he really want any of the titles that came with it. He only wanted to win back the Puzzle for his friend._ ”

While he accepted that Yugi was the chosen one for the Puzzle, he was glad to have a friendship with the someone who held a seraphic heart.

“Sure,” he smiled genuinely. “I’ll be over in a little bit.”

Yugi cheerfully nodded, and he and Joey walked themselves out to the front. The automatic doors opened, and the pair stepped out.

“I’m glad everything’s ok with his dad,” Joey remarked sincerely.

“Yeah, me too.”

Yugi looked at the highly profitable building. They had once gone in anticipation for a new game. A darker deed had been set in motion. As one plan had failed, the place had once been consumed by fire. Friendships had been tested.

“Thanks, Joey.” Yugi whispered.

“Huh?”

“Back over at the Black Crown,” Yugi began, his eyes turning somber. He held his Puzzle in between both hands, recalling all the action and strength both he and his friend needed to display. “I… I know it must have been hard for you to have waited there with me while I finished the Puzzle with all those flames everywhere.”

He lit up and smiled, “But it meant a lot to me and Yami.”

Joey turned mute. A chill swept down his spine. He had been in a bine of what to do: Either allow Yugi to finish the Puzzle and risk losing him, or force him to vacate and leave the Puzzle behind. In his heart he knew he did what was right, both for his friend and the whole world, yet he always pondered what could have happened if he had chosen a different action.

His bangs covered his eyes.

“Joey?” Yugi called.

“Don’t mention it!” the blond cheered as he grabbed the small teen and placed him a playful death hold. “But if either of you guys do something stupid like that again, I’ll knock you both into next week!”

He released Yugi with them sharing a hearty laugh.

Walking off with Joey, Yugi glanced back at the Black Crown. Thanks to the perilous situation, the bond between the two gamers grew. Yugi was glad to have a good friend and a great rival.

**The End**


End file.
